A universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is a smart card that may be employed in mobile communication devices to securely store radio access network (RAN) credentials and keys. The UICC may further store a contact list and/or a history of text messages. The UICC comprises both a memory and a processor. Some UICCs are removable and may be packaged with a mobile communication device as a separate kit item in a “shrink wrapped” retail delivery package. After purchase, the package is opened, the UICC is installed into the mobile communication device, and the device undergoes a wireless communication service activation. In other embodiments, however UICCs may be embedded inside a mobile communication device and may not be readily removable by a non-technical user. In some contexts a UICC may be referred to as a subscriber identity module (SIM).